


Seven Minutes in Heaven with the King of Hell

by gorefont



Series: Supernatural Insert Reader OneShots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, MALE READER INSERT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:36:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorefont/pseuds/gorefont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swearing, biting, PWP, drinking, and cursing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Minutes in Heaven with the King of Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the dirtysupernaturalimagine "imagine playing seven minutes in heaven with Crowley". No actual sexy time in this, just some hardcore make out session after some drunkness!

_'Dude, I dare you to go in that closet and play seven minutes in heaven with this jerk'_ motioning to Crowley  _'you need to get laid, man, you're too uptight'_  he blurted out.

You'd been helping the Winchesters with some ridiculous monster lore, just finishing your three day long bout with this particular creature, the boys offered you a place to crash in the bunker. Crowley seemingly showed up out of nowhere to have a little fun with the three of you claiming he was needing some "quality time" with his beloved "Moose and Squirrel", insisting he was in no way sentimental just bored. You dared not press the matter, he was the king of hell and you were too worn out to question it. So you kept drinking, keeping at a safe distance from the demon through out the night and the more you drank the more you couldn't help but just stare at him. He was attractive, you weren't secretive about your attraction to men because, male to female, it didn't matter to you. His fitted suits, silk ties and quick wit were all charm to you, you enjoyed the idea of his rough hands on you. The scratch of his beard against you, just what you needed. It wasn't before long the other three noticed your drunk staring, Crowley himself locking his eyes with yours and smirking devilishly.

"Like what you see, Y/N?" he said, gruffly.

Earning laughs from both the boys, you turned away quickly ignoring the heat rising to your face. It wasn't until then that Dean chose to make his comment, you punched him  **hard** in the arm and grumbled something about being an asshat and not deserving this after the help you'd given. Not long after and a few drinks later did the boys decide to call it a night, leaving you and the King himself alone in the library. He turned to you, a light smirk playing on his lips and raised an eyebrow.

You breathed out heavily and rubbed your temples.

"I am not a freaking  **teenager** , Crowley." you groaned out

"I'm aware of your age,  _darling_ ," his rough accent thickening at the end "What could you possibly lose by doing as you've been told?"

You grimaced at the remark, not thinking the King of Hell was someone who would even consider a teenage make out session but he was, after all, bored. You looked over, a small ounce of confidence passing through you

"You really want to get into a cramped closet with me for seven minutes?" you scoffed

He raised his eyebrows and looked at you arrogantly,

"Why not, pet, you're perfectly attractive" he took a few steps closer, placing his now empty tumbler on the table just between you and stood just in front of you.

"A face like that could give a demon any number of ideas." he said lowly.

You froze for a moment, were you really contemplating getting in a stupid closet with mister I'm-the-king-of-hell-with-a-hot-accent himself? And it dawned on you; you were going to because  _why the hell not?_ You placed a hand firmly on his chest and locking eyes, not sure where this confidence came from, and smiled slyly.

"Fine." you stated.

He grabbed a hold of your wrist and yanked you towards the nearest closet, opening the door and motioning with his hand for you to get in. Shelves lined the walls, with what seemed to be kitchen accessories and other miscellaneous pantry items.  You spotted an old egg timer as he squeezed in, pressing his body to you. You held up the egg timer and laughed lightly, he pressed closer to you and snatched the egg timer. 

"Last chance, love." he mocked at you.

Feeling the heat of his body, even through the thick suit, gave you a pulsing need. You snatched his tie in your hands and pulled him down to your face, both your lips almost touching.

"Do it." you muttered to him, only now feeling how much alcohol you'd consumed. 

He twisted the timer to seven minutes and placed it on the shelf above your head, smirking at you while never breaking eye contact. He pressed his hot mouth to yours as the ticking began and grabbed your hips to thrust into his. You let out a small moan into his mouth, granting his tongue access there. He pressed his rough tongue against yours and swirled it, Crowley tasted faintly of expensive scotch with the smallest hint of something sweet. Yours hands wandered up into his hair and traced lazy motions as his hands held you firmly against him, one hand slowly moving down from your hip to rub lightly at your inner thigh. You took a chance and nibbled at Crowley's lower lip and pressed a leg in between his and rubbed gently at the ever present bulge there. A low moan escaped his mouth, it was low and gravely, almost a growl. You smiled into the kiss, enjoying what little power you had over the King of Hell. He grabbed at your hips again, with bruising force and stopped the kiss.

"What do you think you're doing, pet?" he growled at you, his accent dripping with arousal and anger.

"I-" you stammered out, unable to provide an answer.

"You know what you want, I do enjoy that in my playthings, but that's not how this works, love." 

"I-I'm sorry, sir." you managed to get out, your throat suddenly dry and your breath catching in the back of your throat.

"Sir?" Crowley's eyes lit up, you felt your face grow hot again after realizing what you had just said.

Crowley grabbed your chin roughly and pulled you to him for a hard kiss, you gasped as the other had rubbed you through your pants. Your eyes squeezed shut as he kissed down your jawline, you whimpered as the King of Hell bit and sucked marks into your neck expertly. He moved his hand up and began slowly unbuttoning your worn flannel shirt, warm hands slid in and pressed you against him and it wasn't until then you heard the annoying sound of the timer ringing loudly above you. Crowley stopped his movements and flicked a finger, throwing the egg timer against the wall to stop the grating noise.

"Looks like our time is up, pet." he almost whispered against your neck, hands still firmly pressed to your sides.

You were panting and incredibly tuned on, you didn't know when you had done it, but you were gripping tightly onto his shoulders and less than willing to let go.

"Crowley, please" you whined out, begging to continue.

"If I remember the rules correctly, pet, you're supposed to stop when your seven minutes is up." he said lowly, dragging his hands down to rest at your hips.

"I'm not known for my ability to follow rules, Crowley." you groaned, your head resting back on a shelf now.

"We'll just have to fix that, now won't we pet?"

 


End file.
